The Origin of the wīndigöm
by Q's True Form
Summary: Daniel and Joeseph were two college graduates who think camping would be a good break from work. What they are met with will change thier entire lives.
1. The origin of the wīndigöm

This is the Prequel to _The Journals Secret_

Please enjoy if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to review. It's helps a lot

As the moon shines down through the trees, a man named Daniel Wilson finds himself running for his life. He runs from the shrieking wīndigöms. A wīndigöm's scream is enough to make your ears bleed. He thinks about how he had gotten into this awful mess.

It had all started that fateful yet ordinary work day. Daniel had been sitting at his desk, going through the weekly twerk to whip ratio, when all of a sudden his friend Joe Martin came up to his desk and said,"Hey, Danny! Next break you get, we should check out this location." Joe was tall and muscular, with dark hair. Danny was a little on the shorter side, and thinner than Joe was. Joe handed Daniel a newspaper article. Danny read aloud, "The Wīndigöm". He then proceeded to read the article, which was about reports of strange occurrences in the deep forest near Supsa Kshamawati,Nepal. Apparently, some locals saw something that they claimed was a "wīndigöm", which was an ancient Kshamawati demon. "We should totally go, Danny!" Joe could hardly contain his excitement.

Danny sighed. "Look, Joe, I appreciate it, but I've got a lot of work to do, and-"

"That's just my point, Danny!" Joe interrupted. "You're working too hard! A vacation would be fun! It would be like we were kids again! We could go camping, explore mad just have fun besides, if we do see a wīndigöm, then it would make a good story to tell everyone you could even impress that girl you like!"

Daniel thought it over. Joe had a point:he was working really hard. A vacation would be nice. And plus, if they did see a wīndigöm and get a picture, then it probably would impress Marina, a pretty young woman that worked in Research and Development that Daniel had always has his eye on. Daniel broke into a smile. "Let's do this thing!"

Next thing he knew, he was at Joe's house, packing for the trip. Daniel and Joe each took a backpack with a tent, a sleeping bag, a folding chair, mosquito repellent, matches, flashlights, a camera, and a Bowie knife. "We should be all ready for this trip" he thought. How little did they know they were about to go into the most dangerous place in Asia.

Daniel ran through the forest, slowing down a bit and then taking a brief rest. He heard howls coming from the direction he was going. He turned around and ran as fast as he could not slowing down a bit in the other direction. As he ran, he thought about what had happened when they had gotten to the forest.

Daniel took yet another tiring step through the forest. It was evening, and he was extremely tired from hiking since noon. It had been two days since Joe had showed him the article, and since then, they had taken a plane to Nepal.


	2. The hike

They spent the next day hiking with a 25 kilogram backpack. Daniel was starting to tire out, it seemed to him that his already heavy backpack had only gotten heavier through the day, and now it felt like he was carrying a backpack full of lead. Even Joe was starting to look a little tired. Daniel was just about to collapse when Joe announced,"This looks like a good place to make camp."

They set up their tents in a clearing in the woods. Then, they put a circle of stones where the fire would be, and put their folding chairs in front of the fire pit. Daniel went out to get some firewood. As he walked through the forest, his flashlight illuminating the forest in front of him, he heard a cackle coming from the trees in front of him. When he heard that sound, all the hair on his arms and neck stood straight up on end. His hand holding the flashlight trembling, he held it out so that it shined to where the noise came from. When he saw what it was, every nerve in his body screamed.

It looked vaguely like a human, but it's skin was so tight around its bones that it looked like a walking skeleton. Its skin was a deathly shade of pale grayish blue, but its deep set eyes glowed sky blue. It wasn't wearing much but the reminisce of tattered green pants When the light was shined in its eyes, it pulled back its torn, bloody lips and snarled, revealing razor-sharp teeth. A horrible smell filled the air, the smell of death. Daniel then did the sensible thing. He turned and ran.

Daniel tore through the forest as fast as his legs would take him. He could hear the wīndigöm's heavy footfalls not far behind. He could see the campsite now. Joe had gotten some firewood of his own now, and the fire was roaring. About ten yards from the campsite, the wīndigöm gave up the chase.

Joe was sitting by the fire waiting for Daniel and wondering what was taking him so long when he bounded into view, panting and gasping for breath. "WĪNDIGÖM!" He managed to sputter. Suddenly a terrible howl arose from the forest. The wīndigöm leapt into view, a look of evil and death in its eyes. Another howl rang out, and into the clearing came another wīndigöm, then another, and then another. Joe drew his Bowie knife and eyed the four wīndigöms that approached. Daniel also drew his knife. Joe was confident. It was two on four, but Joe and Daniel had knifes. Daniel was less confident, having seen them before, and his knife trembled. For a moment it was a standstill, then the wīndigöm that Daniel had escaped suddenly leapt for Daniel's throat.


	3. The First Appearance

The wīndigöm was flying through the air, claws outstretched and pointing directly at Daniel's throat when Joe's knife came out of nowhere, hitting the wīndigöm in the side. The wīndigöm fell to the ground, wounded but not dead. As he fell, Daniel grabbed Joe's knife and tossed it back to him. Daniel swung with his knife at a wīndigöm, but the blade did nothing, not even pierce the skin. Apparently Joe's knife did something to them that Daniel's did not.

The wounded wīndigöm lunged at Joe. Joe instinctively held his knife out in front of him, and the wīndigöm ran straight into the fire. It glowered at Joe and made a rasping sound, and then its eyes faded. Joe jerked his knife back, and the wīndigöm fell to the ground, dead. The other three looked down at their fallen comrade, and then at Joe, who was as stunned as they were. Joe tossed his knife to Daniel and said,

"It has 耐火石材 in it."" So that's their weakness, fire!" Joe yelled excitedly.

(Taika sekizai)(täk ï ah sekīza kï)

Daniel caught it and looked up just in time to see the three monsters tackle Joe. They went down into a nearby creek, and when Daniel shined his flashlight down there, only three wīndigöms emerged. What's worse, they has grown, so, standing at their full height, they towered over Daniel at 9 feet tall. That's the last thing that he remembered before he started running.

That was what Daniel thought about as he ran. After a while, he stopped and took another breather. He was sure that the wīndigöms were far behind him. What he didn't expect was a wīndigöm to jump out of the bushes in front of him. He ran faster than he thought was humanly possible; faster than he had ever ran before. He made a break back to the campsite, running like the wind.

The wīndigöms were faster. When he got to the campsite, a wīndigöm jumped at him from behind the tent. Daniel ran off briefly at a constant negative pace, and then another wīndigöm lunged out of the woods! He ran back the way he came, past the tent, and to the edge of the woods. He stopped for a second, took a deep breath, and started running into the woods. He ran so fast he thought he was flying. Trees became a blur. Unfortunately, he ran right into a wīndigöm. Soon four wīndigöms, including the three that ate Joe, now attacked Daniel. Daniel fought fiercely, but he could not overcome the might of the wīndigöm.


	4. The Ill Fated Outcome

He is dragged to the wīndigöm's hole and tied up on a tree. They take out his own Bowie knife and cut down his chest. They give him a herbal medicine which makes him live longer when injured. Daniel was screaming bloody murder, as the wīndigöm drags him through the forest.

" HELP HELP HE-!" Daniel was interrupted by the wīndigöm shrieking in his wīndigöm cut open his chest, and started rummaging through his organs, like a kid rummaging through a toy bin.

"你达姆达姆你永远不会拿我的生命" Daniel yells at the wīndigöm.

( Nǐ dá mǔ dá mǔ nǐ yǒngyuǎn bù huì ná wǒ de shēngmìng )

Just then the wīndigöm grabs one of his kidneys and rips it out and eats it. Daniel's body starts to twitch violently. The wīndigöm makes more of its herbal medicine and the twitching stops. The wīndigöm continues this pattern with all his internal organs except his heart. Then Daniel starts to feel funny, his height starts to increase and his wounds heal. He becomes a Wīndigöm. He starts to walk around confused but most of all, HUNGRY!

He starts walking through the forest dazed but not feeling any pain. He sees joe bleeding on the ground. Joe tries to run but falls, for he has a broken leg. Daniel tries to talk to him but all that comes out is a faint it's me. Joe lunges at Daniel with Daniel's knife, but what he forgets is that Daniel's knife doesn't have 耐火石材 (taika sekizai) in it. Joe swings at Daniel but his knife does nothing.

Rage fills Daniel's heart. Barely even noticing what he is doing, he attacks Joe with a savage fury. His human side gives way to his new self, a wīndigöm.

All that joe can do is watch as his friend turns into a wīndigöm and charges at him. Joe closes his eyes and prepares for the worst. nothing happens, when he opens his eyes he sees a new person in front of him.


	5. Daniel's Rage

I will be updating this story much slower as it is not my main priority

I get up and see the trail of blood that was made from me being dragged by the other wīndigöm. I follow it back to camp where I see Joe packing up with a strange man. The spot me and start screaming bloody murder, I chase after them but am quickly brought to realization that I am a monster. I back off and feel the wind blow across my skin. A single tear rolls down my cheek as I turn around and head back to camp.

Once I arrive back a t camp I am greeted by 25 men in armor waiting for me. They shoot me with some type of sedative drug that knocks me out. I come to, by the feeling of my body being dragged across the forst floor. I see men all around me watching my every move

"this little bastard tried to compromise the entire pick in operation. Because of that we will have to bring him to foundation to have him checked out." The man wearing all black with purplish blue eyes said while giving me a death glare. I hear him mutter " this one is different"

I wake up in some sort of cargo hold, we are flying very high as I can sense the presence of the familiar pressure. It was about 2 days science they took me from Joe. I have missed him ever since. The cold damp cargo hold was confining so I walk over to the wall and start scratching. Soon after footsteps can be heard running down to my confinement zone.

"Stop, or we will use force" one of the soldiers yells to me. I notice they are wearing the uniforms of the Belionix Archipeliago Army. I walk over to where I was stifling and lay down. The cold metal door is heard slammed closed. I stroll over to it and lodge a large crate infront of it. 5 minutes later I have scratched a little hole into the side of the fuselage, the man is trying his hardest to open the door but receives no luck.


End file.
